


Summer Crushes

by electricgurl (ameliakate)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, F/F, First Kiss, Girl Crush, Girls Kissing, Inspired By Tumblr, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliakate/pseuds/electricgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20th follower driven prompt, Wanted Ginny and Hermione</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> First time Harry Potter writer, hope its not horrible and the prompter likes!

Ginny couldn't ever admit to anyone that she had the biggest crush on her brothers best friend, everyone assumed that it was over Harry but it wasn't, it was the wild hair, untamable Hermione Granger, Ginny was like her father in a lot of ways and Muggles were interesting and exciting, Hermione came from this world, but that wasn't the only reason that Ginny found herself watching the older woman on this summer break.

Nope, this summer break it seems that the old Hermione was gone, replaced with this sexy slick haired take charge female, she was no longer the bookshy tame girl that had left Hogwarts last year but something had changed. It was a good change, it was clear that the woman and that was what she was now a woman; was much happier and carefree and Ginny couldn't help but wonder just what or who caused her to be so free.

Ginny had watched as she laughed and joked with the boys, spent hours outside in a small bathing suit tanning and just running around the house, it was like the other woman knew just what she was doing to those around her and loved the attention. Ginny had spent a lot of time hidden away in her room this summer, she thought she might actually have blisters from all the "hard work" she has been doing, it would just be weird to explain how she got them.  What the most shocking part was on the last night before they all returned to school, the boys had gone to bed hours before and Ginny and Hermione just promised they would be finishing up in the hour or so, as soon as  Mrs. Weasly was gone Hermione was reaching between them, cupping Ginny's face and pulling her in for a kiss.

It was sweet and tender to start with and started to become more, heated and wanting was quickly the new wave as they closed space between them, small pecks happening between the all emcompassing soul stealing first kiss, it was a few minutes later they both broke apart and fell back, laughter and chuckles falling from both girls lips.

"I saw you watching this summer, so cute thinking you were hopeless,"

"I thought you liked Ron," Ginny said her face blushing slightly to match her families hair colour and a finger traced over her jaw.

"I thought you liked Harry until I followed you up here yesterday," the blush got darker and Hermonine laughed out loud.

"Its a good thing Gin, just wait till we get back to school then we can have some real fun."

**FIN**


End file.
